


Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

by charmax



Category: Shrek 2 (2004)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puss in Boots wants your understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

  
**Video Title:** Don't Let Me Be Misundersood  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Don't Let Me Be Misundersood - Santa Esmeralda  
 **Movie:** Shrek 2 (Puss)  
 **Summary:** Puss in Boots wants your understanding.  
 **Length/Format:** 2.13(Xvid)  
 **Notes:** I have to admit I had forgotten how little screen time Puss gets in Shrek 2 which made the vid a very different sort of challenge from Boogie Wonderland with it's seemingly endless clip choices. Again, as with Boogie Wonderland, if you have any specific questions about this vid please fire away in the comments.

[Download big Xvid(720x400 - 50MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/movies/Misunderstood-Charmax-720Xvid.zip)


End file.
